The present invention relates to field irrigation equipment and, in particular, it concerns a drip irrigation system that provides water substantially only to the plants in the field while reducing the amount of water lost to evaporation.
Irrigation in farming is an important factor in the productivity of a crop. By controlling irrigation, more optimal growing conditions may be created and maintained thereby increasing crop yield for a given amount of land. Irrigation comes at a cost requiring irrigation equipment and water to supply the irrigation equipment. In some parts of the world, water is in short supply so it is advantageous to use available water resources in the most cost effective and conservative manner possible.
Watering soil that does not directly support growth of plants is a waste of water. Other forms of loss include evaporation, which varies depending upon climate, temperature and relative humidity. In arid regions, these losses may be substantial thereby driving up the costs of irrigation and ultimately the cost of food.
Furthermore, in many regions of the world, the amount of coincidental moisture, such as due and rain, that occurs naturally is sufficient for plant growth if properly directed.
There is therefore a need for an irrigation system that provides water substantially only to the crop plants in the field while reducing the amount of water lost to evaporation. If would be of benefit if the irrigation system were to collect and direct coincidental moisture.